The Trouble with Board Meetings
by ShinyPeaches
Summary: Lionel takes Lex to a board meeting at LuthorCorp so he can learn the ropes. Lex runs into a problem though and all Lionel is concerned about is the Luthor name. Kidfic.


_**Disclaimer: **_Smallville _and all it's characters do not belong to me._

**The Trouble with Board Meetings**

LuthorCorp board meetings were extremely boring.

Even on the best of days.

So thought eleven year old Lex Luthor anyway.

This particular meeting had been going on for almost two hours already and in addition to being bored Lex also really had to pee.

He was just supposed to sit quietly though.

Listen and learn.

Not speak.

His father had been very clear on that point.

No talking. He was representing the Luthor name.

Darting a glance at his dad Lex wondered if it would be so bad if he just asked to go to the bathroom.

On the other hand, his dad would probably tell him that Luthors didn't _ask_ to go pee.

Shifting in his seat and fighting the urge to grab himself in front of his father's board members, Lex debated whether he should just get up and go.

Quickly looking again at his father Lex dismissed that idea.

He could wait.

It wasn't like he was going to wet his pants or anything.

He was eleven years old and his father would never forgive him if that happened. Especially during a board meeting.

Nodding to himself, Lex tried to force his attention back to said meeting. His father was speaking. Something about quarterly reports and revenue being up.

His bladder pulsed then and Lex felt a small spurt of wetness in his underwear and before he realized what he was doing he quickly clenched a hand around his member to keep anymore from coming out, jiggling some in his seat.

Thankfully the table mostly covered his desperate move and looking around the table he didn't think anyone had noticed. No one reacted anyway.

Trying not to be too obvious about it Lex leaned back in his seat some to assess his pants for damage.

No visible wetness that he could see and Lex couldn't help his sigh of relief which unfortunately attracted his father's attention.

The elder Luthor shot his son a look, not pausing in what he was saying to the board and Lex swallowed nervously, trying not to squirm in his seat.

Lionel's look telegraphed disapproval and Lex gave himself one more quick squeeze before letting go and placing his hands on the table.

He was eleven years old; he didn't need to hold himself.

He was not going to pee in his pants.

He was not.

He had never actually asked his father about it but he was sure if it were to come up Lionel would tell him Luthors did _not_ wet themselves.

Ten minutes slowly ticked by and as his need increased his bladder spasmed again, causing Lex to squirm uncomfortably and try to cross his legs under the table.

He would _not_ wet himself.

A man Lex had never been introduced to was speaking now, saying something that Lex couldn't bring himself to pay attention to. All of his energy was going into trying not to bounce up and down in his seat and trying not to pee.

Another five minutes and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad?" he whispered, hoping no one else would hear and hoping his dad would understand.

Lionel didn't respond.

"Dad?" he whispered again, one of his hands unconsciously finding its way back to his crotch and squeezing.

"Quiet, Lex," Lionel murmured harshly, not looking at his son and Lex blinked back tears.

He wouldn't cry either.

Eleven year olds didn't cry. _Luthors_ didn't cry.

"But, Dad," he gasped worriedly as he felt another small spurt of wetness.

"I said quiet, Lex. You're a Luthor. Act like it," Lionel snapped and Lex had to blink back tears again, trying to turn his attention back to the meeting, trying to ignore the fact that he was starting to lose confidence in his ability to hold it… to _not_ wet himself.

If only his father would pay attention… but still the meeting droned on and on… and it _hurt_.

It really, really hurt.

Unable to stop himself any longer Lex brought his other hand under the table too, clenching at his crotch with both hands.

It afforded a small relief and Lex had to fight not to relax his tired muscles some.

He would lose it if he relaxed.

And he couldn't do that.

He had to hold it.

No matter how much it hurt.

He _would_ hold it.

He would _not_ wet himself.

He would not—

A jet of urine shot out despite his best efforts and for a horrible eternity that was probably only a second or two he couldn't stop it, and while the adults talked around him he gripped at himself as hard as he could and when he did regain control he could feel the wetness on his pants and he didn't have to look to know it was visible this time.

The worst part was he still had to go.

Badly.

Losing some of it hadn't made him feel any better.

His father was watching him out of the corner of his eye and with a sick feeling of worry Lex wondered if he had noticed. He could feel sweat glistening on his forehead and he knew his breathing was a little heavy but he thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding that he was slowly wetting himself.

"I think that's about it for today, right Mr. Luthor?"

Lex swiveled his head to his father, praying he would agree.

Lionel seemed to consider and his eyes moved to his son once more, his expression contemplative.

Lex held his breath, clutching his hands more tightly over his wet crotch as he felt himself leaking.

_Please, please…_

"Indeed. Meeting adjourned. Mr. Jamison, Mr. Brennan, I have some paperwork in my office that could use your attention. The rest of you, until next time."

With that the elder Luthor got up and stood by the door as everyone filed out and Lex remained in his seat, afraid to get up.

What if he couldn't hold it when he got up?

Finally only Lex and his dad remained in the room.

Lionel looked at his son dispassionately. "Try not to embarrass me, Lex."

And he was gone, presumably meeting Jamison and Brennan in his office and Lex slowly pushed his chair out.

He had to get up and get to the bathroom.

He could do that.

In one swift move he forced himself to his feet and immediately had to practically double in half, holding himself with both hands again to keep from totally losing control and after a moment he was able to straighten and examine his pants.

He had been right in his assumption that his loss of control earlier was visible. It was however, less than he had feared and Lex took a small measure of comfort in that.

The spot was about the size of an apple and it was right at the crotch of his khaki dress pants and Lex felt an embarrassed blush heat his face.

It couldn't be more obvious what had happened.

True, he could effectively cover it if he used both hands but Lex wasn't sure which was worse – walking through the halls of LuthorCorp with wet pants or clearly trying to hide wet pants.

Taking a step toward the door he realized it may not be a choice he would have the liberty of making. His need was growing alarmingly quickly and being upright only made it worse; with every step he took he felt like he was going to start urinating at any second.

He ended up walking bent over with his hands between his legs and his legs clenched as tightly as he could make them and still be able to walk.

It wasn't very fast going. He could only take small steps at a time and each step was torture.

He received quite a few pitying stares but no one offered to help him… not that Lex was sure how anyone could possibly help anyway.

By the time he made it to the bathroom there were tears streaming down his face and he was almost entirely doubled over and squeezing at his crotch in an effort to keep from completely wetting himself. Even so he was spurting every couple seconds now and in just the few minutes it had taken him to get from the conference room to the nearest bathroom the wet spot on his pants had expanded so that he could no longer completely cover it with his hands.

Still unable to open his legs much he inched his way into a stall and turned to shut the door behind him but the instant he lifted a hand away he lost control and a long stream of pee escaped him.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lex cried, grabbing his penis through his pants with both hands again and bouncing frantically from foot to foot to try and stem the flow, watching in shame and horror as the wetness on his pants spread and by the time he regained control it just about reached his knees.

More tears poured down young boy's face as he stood in the stall, still gripping himself and bouncing in place. His father was not going to be happy and Lex didn't know what to do. The toilet was right there in front of him but he could tell that the moment he let go of himself to unbuckle his belt and pants he was going to lose it again and he didn't think he would be able to stop this time.

If he didn't do anything though, then he would still end up wetting himself.

And he didn't have the time to decide or to think of another option.

He was already spurting again and he knew it was just a matter of time before he completely lost it no matter what he did.

Someone outside of his stall turned on a sink to wash their hands and the choice, such as it was, was suddenly taken away from him.

Lex's poor abused bladder had reached its breaking point and with the sound of the water he couldn't contain it anymore and he began full out peeing.

The urine sprayed through his fingers, completely drenching his pants and a puddle started forming around his feet as the pee cascaded out of him.

He couldn't begin to stop it and the eleven year old sobbed as he stood there forcefully peeing into his pants, the toilet inches away.

Just then there was knock on the stall door and Lex jumped, still peeing, and cried harder.

"Are you okay in there, kid? Didn't quite make it, huh?"

The voice was gentle and friendly but Lex was mortified and he realized with horror that his puddle had seeped outside of his stall and it was probably very obvious what had happened.

"Go away," he said miserably when his stream had finally finished and his pants were thoroughly soaked.

He hadn't managed to get a single drop in the toilet.

The thought made more tears well up in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, buddy. You hang tight and I'll go tell your dad what happened," the voice on the other side of the door said, probably meaning to be comforting, but it sent a jolt of panic through Lex.

He didn't even want to think about what his father was going to say and when he heard the bathroom door close he sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head in his arms, trying to ignore the fact that he was sitting in a puddle of his own pee.

It had not been a good day.

He was exhausted and as much as it embarrassed him to admit it, he just wanted his mom.

She was on bed rest though, and Lex wasn't supposed to bother her.

Stress wasn't good for the baby.

Lex wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor of the bathroom but when his dad finally came for him the urine in his pants and on the floor was cold and he was shivering and miserable.

"We're going to talk about this later, son, believe me," Lionel said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "For now you will hold your head high and walk out of here. There's a car waiting for you out front. The driver has been instructed to put a plastic covering over the seats. Make sure you sit on it."

Wearily Lex nodded and got to his feet, already dreading leaving the bathroom in his wet clothes and facing the LuthorCorp employees, knowing he would have to come back here and see them all again.

His father had no sympathy though and Lex knew better than to complain.

It was a very bad day.

The only small blessing was his dad didn't seem to be coming home with him right now so he could at least put off the inevitable Luthor disappointment for a while longer at least.

Small blessings.

The ride home was quiet and in the privacy of the car Lex couldn't help the tears that came again and he just wanted to get clean and sleep now.

Worry churned in his stomach though, over what his father would say later.

He wasn't naïve enough to think this would go unpunished.

He hadn't had a daytime accident in a long time. He was ashamed to admit that he did sometimes wet the bed still, but his mother kept that from his father and Lex didn't think he knew.

This though… this had happened in his father's company of all places and in the middle of the day.

He should have been able to hold it.

He was weak. His dad told him that often enough.

Later, in his bedroom, clean and dry at last, the exhausted eleven year old drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreading his father and his own inevitable return back to LuthorCorp.

Board meetings sucked, Lex decided.

He really hated them.

-**End**

_A/N__: So. Thoughts? Comments?_


End file.
